


Blow your mind

by Kendrene



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Breeding, F/F, Loss of Virginity, Omega Lena Luthor, Size Kink, Smut, one (1) Alex Danvers was traumatized in the making of this story, so many blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrene/pseuds/Kendrene
Summary: “I just worry, you know? I mean—” she pauses, looking down to the significant bulge tenting the front of her pants. “If you can’t handle me in your mouth, how can you take me in your pussy?”ORKara learns to never challenge a Luthor. Lena learns even the best plans backfire.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 1154





	Blow your mind

**Author's Note:**

> Basically an excuse to write 8k of porn and see if I can write Lena as the brattiest omega bottom to ever walk this earth. You tell me if I did a good job.
> 
> \- Dren

Kara’s first mistake is telling Lena with a teasing smirk she doesn’t think the omega is ready for her cock. 

Yet.

“But I’m sure you will be,” she amends quickly when Lena’s eyes glitter a furious green. “I just worry, you know? I mean—” she pauses, looking down to the significant bulge tenting the front of her pants. “If you can’t handle me in your mouth, how can you take me in your pussy?” 

It’s typical schlock alpha talk, but there’s no barbs behind Kara’s words. No dig at the fact Lena’s still a virgin, despite being three years older than Kara is. But Kara is always so frustratingly polite, so un-alpha-like, such a statement would come as a surprise if it wasn’t absolutely what Lena's been fishing for the entire night. 

She’s been teasing Kara through the evening, starting during their dinner at Ada’s, their favorite Turkish-Italian restaurant. They’re regulars, to the point they don’t even need a reservation anymore, but Lena had phoned ahead, asking for a corner table where they could sit side by side, instead of in front of one another. 

When they get to the restaurant, the omega maitre d’ shoots her a small smile and a _very_ knowing look. 

And then, in the break between the duck breast appetizer they had shared and the lamb chops with mushroom risotto, Lena gets to work.

She lets her hand sink under the table, nodding along as Kara excitedly talks about the story she’s chasing at the moment, and brushes her fingers against the outside of the alpha’s muscular thigh, so lightly Kara doesn’t notice. 

Kara _does_ notice when her fingers crawl higher, toward her crotch, and nearly jolts out her seat, a little wine sloshing out of the glass she’s bringing to her mouth. 

“Lena?” She sounds as if a straw’s been jammed down her throat, through which she’s forced to breathe. “Are you— did you just—?” 

Before Kara can gather herself together enough to peek under the tablecloth, Lena’s pulled her hand away and filled her eyes with innocence. 

“Are you okay, darling?” She fills Kara’s water glass. “Maybe the wine went down the wrong way? If the barbera is too strong a vintage, we can get you something lighter.” Her tone drops to the silken smooth murmur she knows riles Kara up. “Something you can handle.”

“No. Uhm.” Kara drains the water in big gulps, the fluster slowly brought under control. “There’s nothing I can’t handle. A bit of wine is not a problem.”

“I’m sure,” Lena says, and the smile she plasters on her face is pure seduction. “I’m sure you can handle… _anything_ , Kara.” She simpers at the end, drawling the alpha’s name out, and when Kara growls a low baritone, Lena’s spine ripples with the force of the sound. A strong hand lands on Lena’s thigh and squeezes firmly. 

Kara’s hand stays on her thigh for the remainder of their dinner, a warm pressure Lena can feel whenever she moves. Still, by the time they get up to head back to Lena’s, slick is plastering her panties to her cunt. 

She keeps flustering Kara. In the backseat of the town car, separated from her personal chauffeur by a barrier of tinted glass that feels particularly flimsy when she tries to slide into the alpha’s lap. In the elevator, as Kara pushes her against one mirrored side, open mouth pressing sloppy kisses to her neck. 

Surely — Lena thinks, kicking her heels off and allowing Kara to lead her to the couch — surely tonight’s the night the alpha rucks her skirt up and mounts her, taking her virginity. 

But she’s wrong.

Instead, Kara drapes herself over the cream colored couch with a smug grin, and delivers that one liner. 

Well, Lena thinks as she folds down on her knees in front of her, two can play the game.

“Wh— what are you doing?” Kara’s voice climbs up again, high, and a bit airy. 

“They say practice makes perfect.” Lena lets her hands rest on each of Kara’s knees, parts her legs firmly and nuzzles along her thigh, muscles jumping under the fabric of Kara’s black slacks. “So I better start, wouldn’t you say?” 

“I—” She can see Kara’s throat bob up and down several times as the alpha tries to swallow. “Are you—?” 

“Sure?” 

They’ve never come this far. There’s been making out sessions, some very heated groping and that one night they fell asleep cuddled on the couch only for Lena to wake up with Kara’s boner grinding into the curve of her ass. 

She’d gotten her hopes up then as well, but Kara had practically fallen off of the couch, stuttering apologies, and avoided their sleepovers for two weeks as though Lena’s house was made entirely of Kryptonite.

“I mean,” Lena continues, allowing her voice to break a little. “I’m sure I want to _try_.” 

Her eyes drop to Kara’s bulge, swelling even now along the length of her left thigh. The alpha does look _really_ big, even only half hard.

“But maybe you’re right. Honestly it looks _huge_ .” She exaggerates the last word, eyes going as round as Kara’s favorite chocolate chip cookies. “Perhaps I really can’t handle it. That would be a pity though, because I’d love to _earn_ your cock, Kara.” The words spark heat within her own belly. It coils around her spine, and soon enough, is licking around her lungs. 

She’d been prepared to use every ounce of omega seduction she possesses, but neither honeyed words nor waves of enticing pheromones are necessary.

When she peers into Kara’s face, she finds it ruddy with desire. In fact, Lena’s treated to the spectacle of the flush creeping up the alpha’s neck in real time, extremely obvious over her pale skin.

“Then…” Kara’s tone is warm but rough, like molten tarmac. “I think, if your mind’s made up, you should definitely give it a try.” 

Lena isn’t sure who’s teasing who at this point, but it doesn’t really matter. 

With a small smile, Kara moves her legs further apart, and lets herself sink into the couch, arms slung along the back pillows, and the movement emphasizes her painfully obvious erection. Lena’s mouth overflows with drool.

She can’t stop herself from reaching for it, sliding idle fingers over Kara’s thigh, higher and higher until she touches— 

Kara’s sharp intake of breath is so loud the entirety of the city must have heard her. When Lena squeezes gently, she grows louder still, groaning and thrusting up into her hand. 

Lena presses harder, enjoying the way Kara’s hips twitch under her touch, her other hand hovering just inches from the fly of the alpha’s pants, waiting for consent. 

“Yes.” Kara helps out, partly undoing her belt before Lena takes over. “Take it out. See what you’re up against.” The note of command threading through her voice is enough to make Lena want to spread her legs on instinct. Tingles scatter down her spine, and it takes Lena four fumbled tries to pull the zipper down. 

At the same time, Kara undoes her ponytail, grabbing a handful of her hair as soon as it tumbles down her shoulders. She tugs, just to make her feel it, but hard enough that Lena blanks. 

She freezes, one hand down Kara’s pants, too turned on to move. 

“Changed your mind already, babe?” Kara prods lightly, the corners of her mouth twitching up. 

The question is bait, and Lena swallows it all down — hook, line and sinker. 

Her brain is still misfiring when her fingers brush Kara’s heated flesh. The alpha’s wearing a pair of boxers that gape open at the front and Lena — reeling as she is from the banter and the sexual tension thickening the air — is thankful for that convenience. 

Her plan comes back to her, and she plunges a hand inside Kara’s boxers to pull out her prize.

“Fuck,” Kara groans when Lena’s fingers close around her, and she echoes her with fervor. 

Turns out, the alpha wasn’t being all talk. 

She’s big, even bigger than Lena could have guessed from the outline in her slacks. Bigger than the porn actress she resorts to watching when she lets her heats come onto her unsuppressed — the fact she’s also a blonde with blue eyes makes it easier to swap her face with Kara’s in Lena’s dreams. 

The response of her body is entirely pavlovian. Heat spears down to her core, licks around her lungs. Her mouth is awash with drool, and she leans forward, eyes trained on the tip of Kara’s cock, glistening with pre-come. 

When the alpha’s hand fists in her hair, not allowing her to close in on what she’s wanted for so long, Lena whimpers. 

She hovers, held in place just inches from Kara’s lap, mouth watering, clit throbbing in time with her heart as she imagines the sweet ache in her jaw. And she will have to stretch her mouth quite wide to accommodate all of _that_. 

God, it’s going to feel so good to choke on it. 

“Please?” she simpers, fingers squeezing at the base. She pumps her hand upward, slow and deliberate, watching with wide eyes as Kara goes fully erect under her touch.

She’s long and thick, the shaft gently curving back toward her belly. The head is a lovely shade of red, and as Lena’s hand glides up and down, it purples further, leaking more. 

All the teasing has taken a toll on her, and Kara exuding confidence and alpha musk in spades isn’t helping matters. 

Lena’s panties are soaked through, sticking to her folds, and when Kara’s grasp finally slackens enough for her to close the distance, another gush of slick ruins them completely. She briefly mourns the loss of her favorite Agent Provocateur lingerie set, but then Kara’s flaring head is brushing against her lips, and Lena can’t think of anything else. 

She needs Kara in her mouth stat. 

And Kara _knows_. 

“ _Rao_ , I can tell how badly you want it.” All that Kara needs to do to be the picture of a perfectly, stereotypical alpha is puff out her chest a bit and call Lena a slut. 

It surprises her, how much she craves that. How deeply she’s enjoying the fact that Kara seems to have caught on to the game, and is being a little forceful. Her voice is low and growly, her sunny disposition stripped back to reveal the steel beneath. Lena has a feeling Kara’s going to have her reduced to begging before the night is done. 

Strangely, Lena is okay with that, too. 

Besides, she’s pretty sure she can make the begging _mutual_.

Lena licks her lips. She’s so close now she can’t smell anything else but Kara. Can already taste her. 

At the last second, Kara grips her hair tightly again, twists until Lena’s scalp tingles. That should hurt, but instead it excites her more. 

“Tell me how much you wanna suck me off.” 

There’s a slight tremor in Kara’s voice that speaks of a deep need. She’s doing her best to hide it and act the part of the strong alpha in control, but the telltale flash of desperation in her eyes shows she’s as affected by all of this as Lena feels. 

“What do you want Lena?” 

“I want you in my mouth.” She blurts it out without thinking, and the humiliation burning her cheeks is nothing when compared to the ripples of desire rocketing up her back. “I need you, Kara. Please.” 

“Because?” Kara’s hand in her hair gives another twist.

“Because I want to earn your cock!” Lena admits, hands clutching at Kara’s thighs. 

“That wasn’t so hard to say, was it?” Kara’s playing coy, but her eyes are dark with hunger, and it’s obvious she wants Lena’s mouth just as much as Lena wants to be filled up. 

Lena doesn’t answer. 

Instead she laps up a drop Kara’s precome with a tentative flick of the tongue, and —

And she moans, helpless, the salty taste instantly coating her tongue. At the same time, Kara’s fingers slacken, her hand falls back nerveless to the couch, in what Lena interprets as a tacit _go ahead_. 

She licks at the tip again, a bit more insistently this time, tongue drawing circles around the divot, until more of Kara’s precome leaks from it and in her mouth. 

She swallows, thighs trembling with the urge to rub against something. If it were up to her, she’d get rid of her clothes and straddle the alpha’s lap, grinding down and whimpering until Kara gives her what she wants. But she’s cornered herself into this game, and has to see it through. 

Perhaps sensing her internal debate, Kara angles her hips up, enough that the tip of her cock is pushing against Lena’s already parted lips, demanding entrance. 

She’s more than happy to oblige, doing her best to ignore the insistent pounding of her clit. When Kara drags herself across her lips again, Lena seals them around the head, sucking lightly.

“Oh, fuck.” Her voice has lost some of its rough edge, and is noticeably higher. Breathy, like Kara can’t pull all the air she needs into her lungs. 

Lena’s technique isn’t the best — normal, considering she’s done this only in her fantasies so far — but the alpha doesn’t seem to mind.

She’s clutching at the edges of the couch hard enough that the leather starts to split under her nails, her hips tilting up involuntarily whenever Lena opens a bit wider, letting another inch slide into her mouth. 

As for her, she uses the noises Kara makes — groans, and little whines, the occasional deep rumble — to chart her course of action. 

At first, all of her attention is focused on the tip. She circles it with her tongue, sucks it all into her mouth, only to release it moments later. The wet pop of her mouth is followed by puffs of air intentionally blown across the overstimulated flesh, to which Kara reacts with almost startling snarls that leave her teeth bare and grinding. 

The alpha’s self-control slips from her slowly, and the way she comes undone is beautiful to watch. On the immaculate surface of the couch, her hands shake with the desire to push Lena’s head down, to fuck into her throat. 

She’s close to giving in, Lena can tell, so she relents a little, letting her tongue glide all the way down to the base and back up in one firm lick. 

“I’m not sure I can take it all in yet, Kara,” she gasps, wanton and hot against the alpha’s inner thigh, batting her eyelashes for good measure. “But you taste so damn good… Can I lick you a bit longer? Then I promise I’ll try and let you fuck my throat.” 

“Oh, _Rao_ . _Fuck_ .” Kara’s lost for words, mouth slack and eyes all pupil. “ _Yes_. Yes, whatever you want, babe. Your mouth feels so good already. I—” She ruts in the empty air between them, shaft throbbing, begging for the return of Lena’s ministrations. “Do whatever you want, just don’t stop, please?” 

“Oh, I won’t.” Lena dives back in, but lower this time, tongue flickering over Kara’s balls before she takes each of them in her mouth, sucking them in turn through the fabric of Kara’s underwear. That’s a trick she’s learned from one of the pornos she sometimes indulges in, and god, does it work. Above her, Kara cries out in pleasure and sharp surprise, one of her hands falling on top of Lena’s hand in encouragement. 

Good to know that as alpha-gazey as the stuff she found online is, some of it contains actually useful lessons. 

“Oh, shit, Kara I want it so baaaad…” She’s nettling the alpha, but it’s true. Like a pressure valve released somewhere inside her, all of the pining and desire for Kara that was years in the making, wanting out at once. 

When she takes Kara’s length in her mouth again, she’s working entirely on instinct. Something base is stirring up inside her chest, a concentration of every omega instinct to ever race through her. She wants to spread herself open and let Kara use her anyway she wants, but the alpha’s initial words — the unmeant challenge of them — have poked right at the other half of her nature. 

Let it never be said that Luthors aren’t a competitive bunch. She’s going to show Kara just how well she can take a rough fucking in her mouth, and leave her blueballed in the process.

Her lips wrap tighter over the thudding flesh in her mouth, and she swirls her tongue around it, angling her head down, and tugging on Kara’s hip at the same time.

Thankfully, the alpha’s not so gone as to miss the cue for what it is — a clear invite to start thrusting up. 

“Damn, you’re taking it so well.” Kara’s praise falls on her unexpected, like cold water, and she moans around the four inches already in her mouth, doubling her efforts. For a moment she forgets what she wants to do, her throat opens and she nearly sinks down to the base in one big gulp, but then Lena remembers. 

She moans again, then makes a show of gagging — not too much of an effort with the sheer girth stretching her jaws — and pulls back to the tip.

“It’s okay,” Kara shushes, eyes glued to the smears of red lipstick Lena left all over her. “I know it’s a lot to take in. May have to practice a few times, not that I mind.” She’s clearly thinking with her knot right about now, the dirty talk so out of character for her, Lena would laugh if it wasn’t wreaking havoc at the crux of her thighs. 

“I’m sure you’ll make it eventually.” Kara jogs her hips a bit too enthusiastically, and Lena gurgles. “You’re really doing a great job already.” 

She may be speaking fighting words, but she slows down the second she hears Lena start to choke, pulling back until the spit-slick shaft is nearly out of Lena’s gasping mouth. 

She uses the short reprieve to gather herself, shooting Kara a narrow-eyed look the alpha completely misses. 

Oh. So _she_ needs practice does she? Kara has no idea what she just got herself into.

“You’re being so patient, darling.” Lena cups Kara’s balls, stroking softly. “I’m sorry it’s taking me so long to learn. I wanna be _so_ good for you.”

“Oh, god, Lena you are!” Sweet, sensitive Kara peeks through the alpha’s lust-riddled brain. “You’re perfect!” Lena squeezes her a bit, causing the sentence to end in a high-pitched whine. “Besides, I don’t mind teaching you at all.” 

There she goes, back to cocky. Lena smirks to herself and puts her mouth back to work — the alpha stands to learn a thing or two as well.

Namely, that she’s going to come down Lena’s front within the next five minutes.

“Crap, Lena. I’m so sorry I ruined your sweater.” Kara’s saying, red as a tomato, while she dabs at the front of Lena’s cashmere cardigan with a fistful of tissues. 

“It’s alright, honey. Accidents happen.” She really doesn’t mind. In fact, Lena’s willing to sacrifice her entire wardrobe to get the rough, hard fucking she wants. “I’m just sorry I couldn’t swallow you down. It’s just— you came so suddenly, and there was so much of you, I—” She makes sure to have a hand on Kara’s thigh while saying that, hiding a smile as she sees her start to get hard again.

“Yeah, that’s never happened to me before.” Kara hangs her head, looking deflated. “It’s just— that thing you did with your hands while you were sucking my tip? I never—” 

“Never felt anything like that before?” Lena finishes, curling into her side and kissing her jaw. “Just imagine how it’ll be when you teach me how to get all of that down my throat.” 

Kara simply groans and pulls her close, kissing her like she’s dying of thirst. 

Oh yes, Lena thinks to herself sometime later, locked inside the bathroom with a hand down her slick-soaked panties. The alpha is passed out on the couch, sleeping after being jerked off twice more by Lena’s avid hands. 

(This time she insisted on finishing into a wad of tissues, much to Lena’s disappointment.) 

Yes — her cunt clenches around nothing, her mind racing weeks ahead to the moment she’ll get Kara to bend her over the bed — this is going to be so much _fun_. 

***

Practice is a concept Lena has been intimate with since childhood. First there was ballet, then the horse riding lessons, and fencing. 

Her adoptive mother made sure she’d excel at all of it, and Lena’s not about to tarnish the famed Luthor reputation now. Although, if Lillian knew she’s practicing _cocksucking,_ she might have to be taken to the hospital with a conniption.

They start practicing everywhere, or maybe it’s more accurate to say Lena _ropes_ Kara into practicing. Not that it takes much effort on her part; her objections (“Here babe? But what if we get caught?”) are overrun the moment Lena’s warm, attentive mouth closes around her. 

Blowjobs in between corporate meetings become a regular occurrence, as do quickies in Lena’s bathroom when the other Superfriends are busy playing Monopoly on game night. 

Lena employs every dirty trick of the perfect omega handbook, from pressing close to Kara until she’s pushed against the first piece of furniture available, to openly ogling other alphas while in public, with her would-be one fuming in the background. 

A virgin she may be, but Lillian made sure she knew the proper ways to wrap an alpha around her finger. 

Of course, Lena had been meant to practice her sly tricks on the heirs of the old Metropolis families, the smarmy-eyed, handsy alphas who saw Lena as nothing more than an incubator for their offspring. The ones who’d let their hands wander with the excuse of dancing during the Metropolis Peninsula New Year Ball while their respective parents bartered prenups in the corner, between one flute of Krug and the next.

Certainly, Lena wasn’t meant to woo a Super of all people, and if she hasn’t fallen head over heels for Kara as a way to get back at her mother, knowing how strongly Lillian would disapprove adds a layer of delectable transgression to it all.

It doesn’t hurt that Kara is _delicious_ all on her own. 

Until, one evening at the DEO, everything — _literally —_ comes to a head. 

It’s been one hell of a week for all of them. An occult group kidnapping aliens off of National City’s streets, the race to save everyone they could — Lena’s and Kara’s proclivities had to take the backseat. 

Lena hadn’t minded. She’s a focused individual, but not so self-centered she’d ever put her own needs above the safety of others. However, she’s definitely missed how close their little escapades make her feel to Kara. Based on the glances the alpha steals her way whenever she’s sure nobody else is looking, the longing is definitely mutual. 

They’re due for a debrief in Alex’s office when they find themselves alone for the first time in seven days, and Lena practically leaps at the opportunity.

“She’s running late.” She shoots a pointed look down at her wristwatch, and Kara shrugs, oblivious to the signalling. 

“Paperwork, I guess. Alex is always complaining about all the forms she has to fill out after a mission.” 

Lena rolls her eyes so hard they risk falling out their sockets.

“Well,” she says sweetly, inching closer. “Maybe we could put the time to good use while we wait?” 

“Uh?” 

Lena loves her deeply, but God knows sometimes Kara is a fucking idiot.

“I mean we could take _advantage_ of it.” Stressing the last part, she moves forward again, and releases a not-so-accidental wave of arousal pheromones. There’s just something exciting about sucking Kara off inside Alex’s office. 

Maybe a smidge of pettiness as well. 

In her haste to keep a shadow of professionalism between them, Kara stumbles back. She trips on her own feet and ends up sprawling all over Alex’s chair.

Perfect. 

“Lena I really don’t think this is a good idea,” Kara says, even as her body starts responding. “Alex could be here any minute.” 

That’s kind of the entire point. The risk of discovery sends a warm thrill down Lena’s spine. 

“And—?” 

“And at least lock the door?” Kara’s doing her best to steady her voice, but she’s leaning forward, nostrils flaring as she inhales of Lena’s scent. Keen interest rolls from the alpha in near cloying waves, the air so thick with the rush of her own alpha pheromones, Lena is left lightheaded. 

Her hands are shaking badly, so much so it takes her longer than it should to hurry to the door and do what Kara asked.

“Better.” Lena turns to find herself as the sole center of Kara’s attention. The alpha’s gaze on her is heavy, crackling an almost electric blue. 

It’s always like this between them as of late. Lena will light the match, and instead of putting out the fire, Kara fans the flames. 

There’s always a knife’s edge of sexual tension slashing at the air around them, and they’ve been dancing on the blade, closer and closer to cutting themselves with it.

Kara’s hungry eyes singe along her skin, and Lena forgets everything else. 

“C'mere,” Kara rasps, with the same self-assured tone that started them down this path. She’s spread her legs, the spandex of her suit enhancing her growing erection, and it’s clear that by _here_ she means the floor between her feet. 

Lena wants to resist, prolong her little game, but Kara’s confidence slithers along her veins, incendiary like gasoline.

She’s tugged onward, brain empty, save for the thought of Kara in her mouth. 

Her knees hit the floor and she gasps, more at the cold spearing through her stockinged legs than at the impact. Kara echoes her, eyes clouded by desire and frustration in equal measure. 

“Lena, are you sure?” She checks in one more time, ever the gentlewoman, even though it’s clear she wants nothing more than to slip out of self-control and rut in Lena’s mouth. 

“You can listen for her heartbeat.” Lena rests her head on Kara’s thigh as she speaks, soaking in her presence. She shouldn’t allow the tenderness to show, not when she’s been trying to goad the alpha into a rough fucking for weeks, but she can’t help it. Her panties are damp with wetness, her folds swollen and soppy, her lungs fluttering with every breath. It leaves her oddly vulnerable. 

“Mmm.” Strong fingers thread through Lena’s hair until Kara’s warm palm is cupped around the back of her head. “I don’t know that I can pay attention to _that_.” 

“Oh.” A touch of Lena’s smugness returns. “Well, you can multitask, can’t you?” 

There’s enough of a challenge in the statement that the alpha within Kara will not let it slide. 

Grip tightening in Lena’s hair, she guides her forward, her free hand fiddling with the zippers on her suit. 

Her erection springs out, already slicked with precum, and Lena cannot help the tiniest grin. 

If there’s one thing the weeks of relentless teasing have taught the alpha, it is to go commando. 

Lena’s intent is to take her time, draw things out as much as she is able. She even dressed for the occasion, wielding the plunging neckline of her blazer as weaponized distraction. It works to an extent; Kara’s eyes are drawn to the creamy expanse of her collarbone as metal is to magnets, but perhaps it’s worked _too_ well. 

Kara pushes her head down, her hold firm, and when her hips enthusiastically lift to meet Lena’s descending mouth she has no choice but to let the alpha _in_. 

The musk of pheromones is so strong that in the moments Kara lets her up for air, Lena can do little more than gasp, her lungs struggling to fill. 

She’s wanted this, practiced for it with the thickest dildo she could buy, and still tears burn at the back of her eyes when Kara starts to fill her throat. 

The alpha’s cock pulses against her tongue, heavy and thick, the heat of it searing her mouth. 

Ever the diligent student, Lena’s learned all the things that make Kara lose control. How the alpha jolts when she feels the slightest graze of Lena’s teeth across the head, the way she groans and shakes and rumbles when Lena adds a hand to the stimulation. She’s taken note of how her own body reacts, too; the moment her throat begins to open, and how to stop herself from taking Kara all the way inside. 

What Lena’s not taken into account is all that careful planning turning against her as her own desires lead to betrayal. The script she planned to follow is the usual; get Kara to the edge and then back off with an excuse. Apologize with the tremble to her lower lip that makes Kara melt and pull her into the circle of her arms. 

None of it works the way it should. 

Kara’s hold on her has lessened momentarily, enough for Lena to pull back until only the flared head is still inside her mouth. She’s busy admiring the scarlet seal her lipstick left on Kara’s throbbing shaft, running her tongue over the sensitive ridge that runs along its underside, when the alpha lurches forward without warning. 

Lena reflexively accommodates, the techniques she tried out on the silicone ingrained into her muscle memory, and Kara sinks inside her to the base, the tip of her cock hitting the back of Lena’s throat with unprecedented ease. 

“Lena!” Kara’s so surprised she has to grab the desk for balance, fingers sinking into the wood as if it were made of wax. “Fuck!” 

Lena only gurgles, brain full of white noise. Her body pulses in time with Kara’s heartbeat on her tongue, and down below, her panties have gone from wet to absolutely flooded. She’s stunned by the ease and quickness with which everything happened, but can’t find it in herself to regret that her plan failed. 

Kara tastes way too good for her recrimination. 

Above her, the alpha seems to have regained a sliver of composure. Her hands have returned to Lena’s hair, but restlessly flit between the top of her head and her shoulders. She seems too overwhelmed to decide what she should do with them, and Lena swirls her tongue a little faster, loving that her airflow is cut off everytime Kara bucks into her waiting mouth. 

It’s like being weightless, underwater with the blue pressure of the waves trickling down into her chest. 

“How long have you been leading me on?” Kara pants between her thrusts, another wave of rutting pheromones rolling off of her and hitting Lena like a gut punch. “Oh, Kara, you’re too big. Oh, Kara, I can’t take you all the way yet. _Bullshit_.” Evidently, she’s finally managed to connect all of the dots.

With her mouth full, Lena can’t reply, so she lets her actions do the talking. 

Taking advantage of the fact Kara’s hands are curled around her shoulders, she pops all the way up, dropping back down to the base in one swift motion the second Kara’s mouth opens in protest. Her eyes lock with the alpha’s and stay like that all the way down, Kara’s pupils blowing outward and blackening the blue. 

When she’s at the base again, Lena stills and slowly, deliberately her gaze drops in submission.

“Oh, _Rao_ .” Forgetting her tirade, Kara rams into Lena’s willing mouth, the sloppy, wet noises she makes as she slides deep into her throat echoing so loud in Lena’s skull that it’s a wonder the entire DEO can’t hear. “Oh, fuck, Lena. So good. You’re so _tight_ —”

She’s way tighter between her legs, but there’s no doubt as she stares in Kara’s storm-blue eyes, that the alpha is about ready to find out for herself. 

The smell of sex is so pervasive Lena’s head is swimming with it. It curls into her lungs with the heaviness of smoke whenever she can draw a breath, but Kara leaves her almost no reprieve. She’s grunting with the effort of her thrusts, shuddering whenever the flat of Lena’s tongue finds an oversensitive spot. 

“I’m so close.” Her voice is raw, laced with desperation. “Don’t stop, Lena. Don’t you dare stop. Don’t—” 

That’s the furthest thought from Lena’s mind, and she’s determined to show it. There’s a lovely throb rocketing through Kara’s length now, and thanks to the skin tight supersuit, Lena can see the tension gathered in her abs, the muscles rippling as she fucks into her with abandon. 

She breathes deeply through her nose, throat flexing around Kara’s shaft as she begins to swallow. 

It must be the right thing to do, because Kara has to clamp a hand over her mouth to suffocate a scream. 

Her taste is salty oceanic overflow, thick on Lena’s tongue. So abundant she has trouble keeping up, even though she does her utmost to try. She laps up the hot spurts with greed, a hand closing around Kara’s base to milk her to the last drop. The alpha’s bending forward, the golden curtain of her hair shadowing her face. Lena doesn’t need to see it to know she must be blissed out. The hand still resting on her shoulder has gone completely nerveless. 

“So guys, I was thinking—” The rattle of the door handle cuts through their small bubble. “What the fuck? Why’s the door locked? Kara? Lena?” 

“ _Shit_ ,” Kara mouths inaudibly, eyes snapping open and rounding to thrice their usual size. “Lena…” Her name flies from the alpha’s lips in a frantic hiss, but not one to be hurried, Lena takes her sweet time in drawing back and licking at her head, intent on not missing a drop. 

“Lena, we gotta—” Kara tries again, and this time Lena relents, wiping at her lips with the back of her hand. It’s not the most effective way to clean up, so Kara hauls her up and with the excuse to help, kisses the living lights out of her. 

“Kara? I’m going to count to three and then I’ll kick this door down, I swear to God.” 

“Give us a minute!” Lena’s glad for the alpha’s broad hands steadying her. The kiss has turned her legs to wet spaghetti. “Lena’s feeling sick!” 

“ _What_?” Lena mouths silently, eyebrows climbing all the way to her hairline in disbelief. 

“What else am I supposed to say? Sorry ,Alex, we were busy shagging on your chair?” 

“I wasn’t _on it_ , technically speaking.” 

“ _KARA?_ ” 

“ _I SAID GIVE US A MINUTE!_ ”

It’s been a while since she’s witnessed this level of sisterly yelling, and despite the circumstances, Lena has to admit with a fond smile that she has missed it. 

“Will you stop looking so smug and give me a hand?” 

Kara is moving around the office in a blur, straightening the chair, hiding the imprint of her fingers on the desk under a pile of papers. 

Lena moves to help her, but she’s only managed a few steps when a cramps twists low in her gut like a hot knife. 

“Uh, Kara?” 

“ _What_?”

“I—” The cramps ramp up to a devastating level of intensity, and Lena sways in place, a hand on her stomach. “I think I may be in heat.”

More often than not, a half-assed lie turns out to be true. 

***

“At least I didn’t lie about _everything_.” Kara has bundled Lena up in her cape and is flying her home, as fast as she dares. 

She glides along with care, coasting over every updraft that they come across, but the wind is fierce and rocks them both regardless of the low altitude. 

Lena gave up looking at the city flashing by the moment she realized it makes her motion-sick, but even if her eyes are closed, her face pressed into the crook of Kara's neck, she can tell they are passing through a thick layer of clouds.

Damp mist skates over her skin, the chill welcome, but evaporating too quickly to really cool her down. 

They dip down through a crosswind, and Lena risks cracking one eye open to peer at Kara’s face. The alpha’s eyes are fixed straight ahead, concentration crinkling her brow as she fights against the violent crosswinds chasing them throughout downtown. 

“I’ll never tease you again. Ever,” Lena forces out through gritted teeth, stomach roiling with nausea. “Never ever.” 

“Don’t make promises you know you can’t keep.” Kara’s tone is affectionate, if a bit gruff, and she lowers her head briefly, just enough that her lips ghost over Lena’s temple. 

She’s about to reply – something snarky, even though she hasn’t figured out what yet – when they hit an air pocket, Kara plummeting between two buildings in surprise. 

Shock forces Lena’s eyes wide open, the view partly obscured by her hair, whipping wildly across her face. It’s better that way – if she had a clear picture of what’s happening, she thinks she would pass out.

Still, an undignified yelp rips from her lips, and despite the wind roaring around them, Kara must have heard it, because her arms tighten around Lena. 

“Don’t worry. I’d never let you fall.” 

“I’m glad to hear that,” Lena retorts, shaking with adrenaline. 

Kara flies on without comment, using buildings as a barrier when she can, and before long, they are back at Lena’s penthouse. Safely inside. 

The moment her feet hit the ground, Lena sags against the alpha, arms slung around her neck, fingers twisting into the soft curls at the back of her neck. She’s reluctant to let go. If she had a say in it, she’d never be apart from Kara ever again. 

“You’re safe.” Kara’s hands trail up and down her arms, muscles that went rigid with fright slowly untightening under her touch. “And _cold_. Rao, Lena, we should get you out of those damp clothes before you catch a cold.” 

“You can warm me up,” Lena husks, one hand dropping to Kara’s chest right above her sternum. “I know you can smell how badly I need you.”

“If I was a different kind of alpha, I’d tease you like you did with me.”

“But you’re not going to,” Lena breathes against her cheek, whimpering when Kara presses into her, making her feel how hard she is. 

“I won’t.”

Kara kisses her with devastating thoroughness, slow and frantic all at once. Cupping her cheeks and pinning her against the nearest wall, holding onto her as though she fears Lena will vanish if she stops touching her, even for a second. Lena yields under her exploring tongue, the rhythm of her heart ramping up when she tastes the sheer desire of Kara’s mouth on hers. 

Her spine tingles with the instinctual urge to bend, and Lena would like nothing better than to give in to that primitive urge. 

Kara doesn’t let her. 

The alpha makes quick work of her shirt, lifting it over Lena’s head and tossing it aside. Her heels are next, followed by her stockings, still a little wet from the flight. The skirt Kara just pushes up her hips, hand dropping underneath the hem to pull her soaked-through panties to the side and stroke her cunt. 

“Oh, God.” Lena is glad for the wall at her back. Her thighs are quivering, her body slack with need, only held up thanks to the alpha’s solid weight bracketing her. “Oh, God. Please, Kara. I promise I’ll never even crack a joke ever again if you just—” 

“That would be a little boring, wouldn’t it?” Kara rubs sloppy circles over her clit and, god, yes, fucking — 

It’s like electric sparks are rushing through her. Lena trembles hard enough that the back of her head collides with the wall. The pain blooms white light behind her eyelids, but Kara doesn’t give it time to settle. 

Free hand cradling her head so that she doesn’t hurt herself again, the alpha lets her fingers slip along her folds, circling her fluttering opening with two.

“Put your fingers inside me,” Lena begs, gritting her teeth. She is the one who can’t decide what to do with her hands now, swatting at the wall, scrabbling at Kara’s forearms for purchase. 

All the flailing earns her nothing more than Kara growling against the dip of her throat.

“Kara, please, I’ll do anything. I’ll—” She’s lost in the deep blue of Kara’s eyes, the begging growing incoherent as her body burns. “Please, Kara!” 

“Like this?” Kara murmurs, two fingers dipping into her cunt briefly, before she’s pulling out again, pinching her clit. “Or something else?” 

Lena moves her hips, trying to get the alpha to enter her again, but Kara’s fingers are just out of reach. She can merely grind against her palm, the fleeting pressure not enough to satisfy her. 

“You know what I want,” she gasps, the heated note in her voice ruined by the pathetic way she’s arching into the alpha’s frame. “Do I have to spell it out for you?” 

“Maybe I just want to hear you say it.” 

Good thing she said she wouldn’t tease her back. Although, Lena knows that she deserves it. 

“Kara, I swear to god—” 

“Oh, come on. Is it so hard to admit that you want it?” Kara whispers the question next to her earlobe before nipping it hard enough to make her cry out. Her voice is wild desire. 

“Your cock!” Lena admits, blushing so fiercely the chill she felt while flying here is completely forgotten. “Please, Kara, I want—” 

The alpha’s rough kiss shuts her right up.

“All these months,” Kara pants into her mouth when they break apart to breathe. “All this time I was just waiting for you to drop the act and just admit it.” Her fingers pump the slowest rhythm imaginable inside of Lena’s grasping cunt, curling against the sweet spot on her walls with every thrust.

Again, whiteness creeps at the edges of her vision, but this time it isn’t due to pain.

“You mean—” 

“I suspected you were up to something.” Kara smiles into their next kiss, tongue flickering against Lena’s lower lip until she’s allowed inside again. “I wasn’t sure until tonight, but you took all of me down your throat, and _Rao_.” 

Her voice breaks, and her hips tilt into Lena, erection bumping insistently against her inner thigh. 

“Well, I wouldn’t have gone through all that trouble if you hadn’t spouted that knotbrain nonsense in the beginning.” Unfair, since it had been exactly the kind of dirty remark Lena had wanted to hear from her. The heat is making her unreasonable.

“And if I hadn’t challenged you, you wouldn’t be in heat,” Kara remarks with a cheeky grin that bares her teeth. “So guess who wins?”

“We both do?” 

Kara’s answer is a low rumble that shakes Lena to the core, and when her fingers withdraw, disappointment lasts the length of a flash flood. Lena knows what’s coming next. 

She is pinned to the wall more firmly, and while Kara finally, finally entering her requires some shifting, Lena enjoys every second of it. 

The frenzied way Kara tugs at her panties, literally ripping them away, how her slicked cunt glides along the underside of the alpha’s cock as she is lifted, knees rising to lock around Kara’s waist to aid her efforts. 

“I think about you every minute of every day.” Kara’s face is buried into the hollow of her throat, making it impossible for Lena to see the expression on her face. But there’s enough rawness in her voice that it isn’t necessary; unable to speak, she nuzzles into Kara’s hair, sighing as the broad head of the alpha’s cock slowly breaches her opening. 

“I do, too,” she confesses, struggling to breathe at the intrusion. It had felt a little tight with two of Kara’s fingers stretching her, but nowhere near to the burning pain she’s feeling now. “Even when I sleep, I— ah!” 

“Hold on to me,” Kara hushes, going completely still. She holds Lena up effortlessly, and the show of strength arouses her beyond her wildest dreams. She gushes, and the abundance of precome and slick between their bodies aids in Kara’s progress. 

The alpha grips her hips roughly, fingers digging into her pale flesh and leaving marks. Lena doesn’t mind; in fact the ache radiating from the bruises makes her body open up, Kara sinking inside of her with an almost vulnerable cry. 

“I want you, Kara! I always have and always will! ” Tears creep up on her, unexpected, like the changing of the tide, and she lets out a sob, forehead pressed to the alpha’s shoulder. 

“That’s good,” Kara’s hips sway back and forth, rocking them both. “Because I will always want you too, _i zhao_.” 

Lena wants to ask her what that means, but the sheer feeling of fullness causes her brain to short circuit. The fuses of her mind burn out one by one, and her ears ring with the aching hum of an overworked transformer box.

She clings to Kara as hard as she can, afraid the onslaught of sensation will just sweep her away if she does not. 

When she finds it in herself to raise her head, Kara’s eyes are midnight blue and reverent, her body taut with the effort to keep a gentle pace. 

“You can go harder,” Lena croons, wetness rushing from her in anticipation. “I can take it. I want your knot, Kara.” 

The alpha blinks, dazed, then a shred of higher-level thinking returns to her

“You—?” 

“You heard me, love.” She’s never dared called Kara that in the past, but the time for pretense is over — for both of them. “I want your knot. I want you to come inside and keep it in and breed me.” 

For a moment, she thinks she’ll have to say it all again, but then Kara surges forward, growling and sucking into her neck as her hips stutter into a faster pace. 

“Anything you want.” The words are muffled puffs of air against her throat, but Lena parses what the alpha means from the way Kara’s lips graze under her jaw. “ _Anything_.”

Her cock is already swelling at the base. Eager for the breeding. 

Lena gives in to instinct then, shudders of delight racing down her spine with every baritone growl, each bite of teeth. She matches Kara’s heaving hips the best she can, but her help isn’t really needed. Turns out her body’s greedy, too. 

The moment the alpha’s pounding knot is pushing past her slit, forcing its way into her opening, the ring of muscles at her entrance loosens, quickening its passage. 

And after one last snap of Kara’s hips secures it in place, all that she can do is choke out a whine, coughing a bit when plaster from the ceiling showers them in powdery dust finer than snow. 

“Gotta slow down,” Kara grunts in between thrusts. “Don’t wanna put you through the wall.” 

“Fuck the wall.” Lena clenches down deliberately, turning herself into the perfect sheath for the alpha’s lusts. “I’m so close, if you slow down now, I’ll kill you.” 

“So bossy when you want something,” Kara’s breath is a hot brand on her cheek. “I love it.”

“I love you, too.” Lena says so without thinking, but it’s natural. Heartfelt. How things with them should be.

It’s also enough to stun Kara into coming with a surprised, triumphant cry, and drag Lena along. 

What feels like hours later, they have moved to Lena’s ample bed, Kara spooning her, tenderly taking her again from behind as one of Lena’s well toned legs is thrown over a pillow. 

“I’m sorry about the wall,” the alpha huffs into her shoulder, as the tired but copious spurts of her release spill into Lena’s waiting womb. “I did warn you, though.” 

Lena is too caught up in the sensation of her belly being filled to reply — it’s a heated, weighty feeling she is sure she’s never going to get used to. Or tired of.

Eventually, Kara’s hips come to a stop, and Lena finds her voice again.

“It’s okay. I’d say the collateral damage was worth it.”

She still feels the same way a couple of days later when a courier leaves an invoice with her personal assistant for a new desk and office chair and a couple months’ worth of therapy for Alex.

**Author's Note:**

> [join me on Tumblr](https://kendrene.tumblr.com/) for more gay nonsense!


End file.
